Tu me dois tout
by NaomiFujiwara
Summary: Kuroro cherche à rencontrer l'exorciste dans le jeu Greed Island, mais ayant perdu son nen, il ne peut arriver à ses fins seul. Il fait donc appel à Hisoka, mais ce dernier lui propose un marché des plus étrange ...
1. Chapter 1

Kuroro se tenait devant la porte de la chambre 219 de la tour du tournoi céleste, hésitant à frapper. Il baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le papier qu'il avait en main c'était pourtant la bonne chambre, et la personne qu'il cherchait était bien présente, la réceptionniste ayant affirmé l'avoir aperçu vingt minutes auparavant. Cependant, il ne se décidait pas à entrer il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en sa compagnie et de plus, il se sentait très vulnérable depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir de son nen. Il maudit intérieurement pour la centième fois l'utilisateur de chaîne, responsable de tous ses problèmes, avant de se rappeler que la solution aux dis problèmes se trouvait peut-être devant lui.

Au moment où il se décidait enfin à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme à la chevelure rose et un maquillage de clown :

« Salut, murmura Hisoka de sa voix suave, dis moi, tu comptes rester devant ma porte encore longtemps ?

- Tu m'avais remarqué ? demanda Kuroro

- Evidemment, répondit-il pendant que ses yeux se plissaient et sa bouche s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles »

« Je n'aime pas ce sourire, pensa l'homme aux cheveux noirs de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'augure rien de bon »

- Quand quelqu'un reste dix minute devant ma porte sans camoufler sa présence à l'aide du zetzu, ça ne peut-être que toi, continua l'homme joker d'une voix moqueuse.

« Dix minutes ? Merde, je suis là depuis si longtemps ? » Pensa Kuroro

« Enfin c'est sans importance, continua Hisoka en s'éloignant de la porte, mais pourrait-on plutôt savoir la raison de ta venue ? Est-ce que tu es là pour venger tes hommes qui sont morts par ma faute ? »

Un éclair de peine et de colère traversa le chef de la brigade, tandis que les visages d'Uvoguine et Pakunoda, morts de la trahison d'Hisoka, défilaient dans son esprit. Non, il devait se contrôler et reprendre son calme. Il réglerait son compte à ce traître une autre fois. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de lui.

« Pas aujourd'hui, lâcha t'il finalement, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je suis venu car j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. ». Hisoka le regarda avec étonnement :

« Tu sais pourtant très bien que je ne fais plus parti de l'araignée.

- C'est pour ça que c'est toi que je viens voir, la chaîne autour de mon cœur m'empêche de communiquer avec les autres membres de la brigade. Ne vas surtout pas croire que je te fais confiance.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Hisoka avec un sourire, et en quoi consisterait ce service ?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du jeu « Greed Island » ?

- Oui

- Parfait, il y a un exorciste dedans, mais comme je ne peux pas me servir de mon nen, je ne peux pas y entrer. Je voudrais que tu me le ramènes.

- Je vois, mais tu sais mon cher Kuroro, je n'ai aucune raison de te rendre ce service.

- Moi je crois que si.

- Eh bien si tu trouves quelque chose capable de me satisfaire, j'accepterais. »

Kuroro s'adossa au mur et soupira :

« Combien tu veux ?

- Oh je t'en prie, ne te moque pas de moi, l'argent ne m'intéresse pas, et tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux »

Comme l'homme aux cheveux noirs gardait le silence, l'implacable joueur s'avança vers lui et continua :

« Je veux, un duel avec toi une fois purifié du nen qui t'affecte.

- Quel requête étonnante, ironisa t'il, ça ne te ressemble absolument pas. Très bien, si c'est le prix ça me va.

- Je n'ais jamais dit que c'était mon prix.

- Comment ça ?

- Du moins, disons que c'est la moitié

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? » s'exaspéra Kuroro

Pendant ce temps, Hisoka s'était dangereusement rapproché, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son ancien chef, lequel commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Un sourire prédateur étira les lèvres de l'homme joker, qui finit par poser celles-ci sur les lèvres de sa proie. Kuroro écarquilla les yeux, son cerveau s'arrêta momentanément de fonctionner sous le choc, le privant ainsi de toute réaction, tandis que la langue d'Hisoka courait sur ses lèvres et tentait de passer la barrière de ses dents. Ce dernier, frustré du manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis, avait commencé à glisser une main baladeuse sous sa chemise afin de lui caresser le torse. Le déclic se fit enfin chez l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui, reprenant ses esprits, mordit de toutes ses forces la langue d'Hisoka et son coup de point heurta violement le visage de son bourreau, le projetant à terre. Kuroro cracha par terre le sang du téméraire, s'essuya avec dégoût la bouche du revers de sa main et toisa avec fureur l'homme à terre.

« Aïe, gémit celui-ci, t'aurait pu être un peu plus doux » Il saignait abondamment de la bouche de la morsure du chef de la brigade, ainsi que du nez, du fait de son coup de point. « Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta force quand tu as perdu ton nen …

- NAN MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI ?!, l'interrompit Kuroro visiblement très en colère, non, se reprit-il coupant Hisoka qui allait rétorquer, ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation, tu es un vrai malade mental, et ça ne date pas d'hier.

- Mais ainsi tu as compris en quoi consistait l'autre moitié de mon prix, répondit l'homme joker en s'essuyant le sang qu'il avait au visage avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, tu devras passer du temps avec moi afin de me satisfaire.

- Tu rêves, trouve toi une putain pour ça, riposta l'homme aux cheveux noirs

- Je pourrais, mais il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.

- Laisse tomber pour le service, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en vais.

- Tu ne le feras pas, répliqua Hisoka alors que le chef de la brigade avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, si tu avais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne serais pas venu ici, je dois vraiment être ton unique solution pour que tu te rabaisses à demander l'aide d'un de tes ennemi. Mais la question c'est … Jusqu'à où es tu prêt à abandonner ta fierté pour retrouver ton nen, Kuroro Lucifer ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, alors Hisoka continua :

«Alors, rien à ajouter ?

- Tu es un homme mort, et oublis tout ça, je préfère autant ma situation actuelle.

- Vraiment, murmura l'implacable joueur, et bien bon courage, si jamais tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouv… »

Il fût interrompu par un claquement de porte.

« Ah… quel adorable insolent, j'espère que tu ne me feras pas attendre trop longtemps. » murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroro claqua violemment la porte de son appartement et se jeta sur son canapé. Il bouillait intérieurement contre Hisoka. Bon sang, que cet idiot était culoté. Il avait bien compris depuis longtemps que son ancien subalterne s'intéressait fortement à lui il est en effet difficile d'ignorer quand un homme a un orgasme devant vous. Mais l'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré qu'il irait jusqu'à lui faire des avances on ne peut plus claires et l'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils au souvenir des lèvres de l'homme joker sur les siennes, et de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait prit au ventre. Il se perdit dans le souvenir de la dite sensation c'était chaud et au final … pas si désagréable qu'il se le laissait croire… Il secoua la tête afin de redescendre sur terre non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, Hisoka était LE plus grand imbécile psychopathe sadique et pervers que cette terre eu jamais connu, et il se débrouillerait bien sans lui. Enfin … Désespéré, il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que cet idiot a raison, maugréa-t'il, je ne vois vraiment pas à qui d'autre je pourrais demander… »

Il repassa pour la énième dans sa tête la panoplie d'utilisateurs du nen qu'il connaissait, mais aucun n'était assez qualifié pour cet acte ou accepterait d'accomplir cette tâche. Il songea vaguement à utiliser les deux gamins, amis et complices de l'utilisateur de chaînes afin de faire du chantage sur ce dernier, mais il écarta rapidement cette idée. Les Zoldyck, non merci, il voyait bien d'ici le regard désapprobateur de Silva, le regard moqueur de Zeno et celui d'Irumi, passif. Irumi ? Irumi ! Voilà à qui il pouvait demander, pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas penser avant ? Il se saisit de son portable et composa son numéro.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en plein dans un travail, pria Kuroro pendant que la sonnerie retentissait. »

« _Oui allo ?_

- Irumi ? C'est moi Kuroro. J'aurais un service à te demander.

- _Un travail tu veux dire._

- Oui, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de tâche, mais je te paierais autant que tu le désireras.

- _D'accord_, répondit-il un peu surpris, _et qui est ta cible ?_

- Tu as déjà entendu parler du jeu « Greed Island » ?

- _Oui, mon petit frère est dedans. _

- Il y a un exorciste là-bas.

- _Et tu veux que je te le tue ?_

- Non je veux que tu me le ramène, vivant et en état d'exorciser quelqu'un »

Irumi garda le silence un long moment, puis reprit :

_« Tu sais, je suis un assassin, pas une agence de rencontre._

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que c'était un travail peu commun pour toi. Je t'offirai … 5 milliards de jénis.

- _Tu y tiens vraiment. 8 milliards alors._

- Comme tu veux.

- _Par contre j'espère que ce n'est pas urgent._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

- _Eh bien, vu le nombre de travaux que je dois réaliser en priorité, tu devras attendre, disons … onze mois »_

Kuroro ferma les yeux, se pencha en avant et se frappa trois fois le front contre la table basse devant lui.

_« Kuroro, tu es encore là ? Tout va bien ?_ demanda Irumi.

- Non ça ne va pas, je ne peux pas attendre onze mois, se lamenta le chef de la brigade, impatient de retrouver celle-ci.

- _Désolé, mais j'ai repris certains boulots que mon père accumulait depuis plusieurs années, je dois les réaliser en priorité._

- Ouais … je comprends, marmonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs, laisse tomber alors.

- _Si tu veux je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider._

- Qui ?

- _Hisoka !_ »

Même manège, Kuroro ferma les yeux, se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant et se frappa trois fois le front contre la table basse.

« _C'est une bonne idée_, reprit Irumi, _non_ _?_

- Non, repondit finalement le chef de la brigade accablé, pas du tout.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- Je lui ai déjà demandé …

- _Et ? Il a refusé ? Ca m'étonnerait de sa part …_

- Non c'est juste que son prix ne me convient pas.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il voulait un duel avec toi._

- Si seulement ça n'était que ça …

- _Il t'a demandé quoi d'autre ?_

- Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Tous deux gardèrent le silence un long moment.

«_ Tu veux savoir le font de ma pensée ? _demanda finalement l'assassin, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Dis toujours.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hisoka t'a demandé, et le connaissant, en fait je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir. Mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que toute chose a un prix…_

- Tu parles à un voleur, et pas un amateur.

- _Mais là tu es dans un cul de sac, et tu n'as aucun autre moyen que de faire appel à Hisoka pour en sortir, mais si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois donner un tribut en échange. Il faut que tu sois prêt à faire des sacrifices si tu veux retrouver ton nen, et tu ne peux pas tricher cette fois._

- Il semblerait, soupira Kuroro, bon je te remercie quand même, je vais te laisser tranquille.

- _Bon courage, et tiens moi au courant si tu es encore en vie après avoir fait appel à Hisoka._

- Très drôle, allez salut. »

Le chef de la brigade raccrocha et regarda un long moment dans le vide, puis soupira de découragement en baissant la tête : ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais Hisoka avait gagné.


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka sortait de sa douche quand il sentit une présence devant la porte de son appartement. Son instinct de prédateur le poussa d'abord à se méfier, puis un sourire illumina son visage quand il reconnut l'aura de Kuroro.

« Il a mis encore moins de temps que je ne le croyais, s'extasia t'il, mais il était temps, car je ne tiens vraiment plus en place … ».

Il enfila à la va-vite un pantalon et une chemise qu'il oublia de fermer, laissant apparaître son torse, puis alla ouvrir la porte avant que son jouet préféré ne toque.

« Tu es enfin là, ce n'est pas très gentil de m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, susurra t'il ».

Kuroro se renfrogna. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de venir, tournant en rond, faisant les cent pas dans son appartement, et de ce fait il était éreinté. Plusieurs verres de vodka l'avaient enfin aidé à se décider, en se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et qu'il lui faudrait de toute façon le faire une fois ou l'autre. C'est avec cet esprit, et ses pensées légèrement embrumées par l'alcool, qu'il avait pris son manteau et s'était décider à aller voir Hisoka. Mais l'air frais de la rue avait fait cesser son ivresse passagère, et maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus claires, qu'il voyait le sourire, les yeux pleins de désir et le membre inférieur de son ancien subalterne se dresser dans sa prison de toile, il commençait à regretter d'être venu. Mais il était trop tard. Il inspira à grand coup et regarda Hisoka : celui –ci, en plus de son désir de plus en plus voyant, semblait tout faire pour mettre sa proie mal à l'aise. Il le regardait intensément dans les yeux en se léchant les lèvres, nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Pour une fois il ne portait pas de maquillage, sa chemise blanche ouverte collait à sa peau humide et laissait voir son torse, et ses cheveux rosées mouillés étaient plaqués en arrière.

« Tient, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant…, pensa l'homme aux cheveux noirs en sentant sa bouche saliver, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce doit être encore des effets de la vodka, oui, sûrement. … ».

L'homme joker s'était rapproché sans un mot et avait passé sa main derrière la nuque de Kuroro, qui déglutit péniblement. Enfin, il posa un pouce sur le menton du chef de la brigade pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche et l'embrassa en le plaquant contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, goûtant ainsi à la bouche cet homme qui occupait ses songes depuis de longues années. Hisoka sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui, pendant qu'il suçait, mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Kuroro, où encore explorait l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale à l'aide de sa langue. Il colla son corps contre celui de sa proie, appuyant ainsi contre lui son membre gonflé, le faisant rougir. L'homme aux cheveux noirs, troublé par toutes les sensations qui affluaient en son être, lui faisant perdre la tête et le privant de toute réflexion, ne put résister à la délicieuse torture que lui infligeai son bourreau et dans un mouvement instinctif s'accrocha à la chemise d'Hisoka l'attirant encore plus près. Il sentit la main de ce dernier passer sous ses vêtements et commencer à lui caresser le ventre, dessinant les contours de ses abdominaux de ses long doigts fins. Cette main curieuse continua son chemin en remontant son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise, jusqu'à atteindre ses tétons, déjà amplement dressés. L'homme joker fit ensuite tomber la chemise de sa victime, puis décolla ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis pour les poser dans son cou, qu'il léchât, embrassa, mordilla, arrachant un gémissement à Kuroro, qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Hisoka fut surpris :

« Je ne te savais pas si sensible, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille d'une voix suave

- La … ferme, tenta d'articuler l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tournant vers le coté son visage rouge comme une pivoine pour fuir son regard.

- Regarde moiii, pesta l'implacable joueur en saisissant le visage de sa victime, qu'il tourna vers lui plongeant son regard dans le sien, oh ouiiii comme ça …, s'extasia t'il ».

Il l'embrassa fougueusement en gémissant de plaisir, coupant le souffle au chef de la brigade qui loucha sous le coup de la surprise, le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, et enleva sa propre chemise afin de sentir la peau nue de sa victime contre la sienne. Il s'allongea ensuite sur lui, plongea son visage dans son cou, et commença à descendre le long de son corps qu'il pouvait enfin admirer de près. Il inspira à plein poumons l'odeur de sa peau blafarde et plus douce qu'il ne l'imaginait, laissant sa marque par endroit, léchant d'autres parcelle, comme s'il voulait que toute la personne de l'homme aux cheveux noirs soit empreinte de son être. Ooooh, qu'il était délicieux… Il saisit un de ses tétons entre ses dents et sentit les doigts de sa victime se crisper dans les cheveux de l'homme joker, qui eut le sentiment de ne pas savoir si ce geste était destiné à l'éloigner où à le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Sa langue titilla ensuite son nombril, puis continua son jeu en descendant de plus en plus bas. Hisoka sentit sa conscience s'en aller pour le laisser glisser dans un monde d'extase où il n'y avait plus que lui et Kuroro, l'odeur et le goût de sa peau, et … Il fut brutalement arraché à ce monde si doux par une poigne qui lui avait empoigné les épaules et éloigné de l'objet de ses convois. Le joueur fronça les sourcils il n'aimait pas du tout être interrompu de la sorte, surtout lorsqu'il découvrit que les mains l'ayant arraché à sa proie appartenaient à la proie en question, qui le regardait dans les yeux, cramoisi. Une rébellion maintenant ? Quel insolent, il allait le payer cher.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais pas expédier ça un peu plus vite ? demanda Kuroro

- Tu sais que je déteste être interrompu ? Laisse moi te dire que tu ne viens pas de gagner du temps avec ça … ajouta t'il avec un sourire monstrueux sur les lèvres qui fit frissonner et regretter son geste au chef de la brigade

- Peu … peu importe, dépêche-toi.

- Certainement pas. Mais ce ne serait pas de l'avidité que je viens de voir là ?

- Tu rêves !

- Vraiment… »

Il reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kuroro, et laissa sa main baladeuse descendre le long du corps de sa victime jusqu'à arriver à son bas-ventre. Il ouvrit son pantalon, se saisit de sa verge et le sentit contracter tous les muscles du corps de l'homme aux cheveux noirs à ce contact. Hisoka sourit tandis que le chef de la brigade enfonçait ses doigts dans ses épaules alors qu'il commençait un très lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son organe :

« Tu es vraiment très récessif, susurra t-il d'une voix suave, tu t'excites dès qu'on te touche un tout petit peu.

- Mais tu v…vas la ferm…fermer, oui, tenta de répondre l'homme sous lui en essayant de retenir des gémissements, et pire, des cris de plaisir qui lui aurait retiré le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait encore devant Hisoka.

- Mon Dieu, que tu es adorable, murmura le joueur, en accélérant son remous. »

Il sentit un liquide couler sur sa main et Kuroro se cambrer sous lui en mordant l'oreiller pour étouffer son gémissement.

« Tu es vraiment très sensible, le simple fait de te masturber t'aura suffit, je n'aurais même pas besoin de te sucer …

- Épargne-moi les détails, d'accord ? »

Hisoka se lécha sensuellement les doigts, et avala la semence de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, savourant son goût âpre et la sensation qu'elle lui procura quand elle coula dans sa gorge.

Il retira ensuite leurs derniers vêtements tout en continuant de parsemer sa peau de baisers et de suçons, puis inséra deux longs doigts en sa victime, qui avait soudé ses doigts aux draps sous la douleur, pendant qu'il créait une ouverture à l'aide de longues allées-et-venues. Quand il jugea qu'il était fin prêt, il retira ses doigts et plaça son phallus devant l'entrée. Il vit l'éclair d'un instant une lueur de panique passer dans les yeux gris de Kuroro, et donna un premier coup de rein pour le pénétrer, qui fît apparaître sur le visage de l'homme sous lui un rictus de douleur, qui se mua en un cri qu'il étouffa en mordant de toutes ses forces l'épaule d'Hisoka. Ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas, se disant que ça devait être normal, le temps qu'il s'habitue à lui et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il commença quand même à s'inquiéter quand il vit un filet de sang dégouliner de son épaule et sentit la douleur dans son dos due à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui labourait son dos de ses ongles :

« Kuroro, tu me fais vraiment mal là.

- Et … toi t…tu crois que … tu m… me f…ais quoi ? »

Hisoka soupira de découragement et se retira de lui, au grand soulagement du chef de la brigade qui sentit toute la pression de son corps se relâcher. Il le laissa reprendre son souffle, maintenant tout de même sa position de dominance et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu vas quand même pas recommencer là, demanda l'homme au cheveux noirs entre deux halètements.

- Oh que si, qu'est ce que tu crois, répondit l'homme joker avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais tu vas d'abord te calmer et te détendre, ajouta t'il en croisant le regard meurtrier de l'homme sous lui, parce que c'est de ta faute si tu as mal comme ça, essaye donc de prendre un peu de plaisir et ne te crispe pas comme ça. »

Il ne répondit rien ce qui étonna Hisoka qui s'attendait à recevoir un flot d'insultes. Ce dernier se repencha sur lui et recommença à l'embrasser, puis quand il le sentit plus calme il le pénétra doucement, arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à sa victime, attendit qu'il s'habitue à lui et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il intensifia au fur et à mesure. Enfin, il possédait l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, sa longue période d'abstinence n'ayant fait qu'accroître son désir envers lui. Il soupira de soulagement et recommença à explorer chaque parcelle du corps de son partenaire à l'aide de sa bouche, se délectant de chaque gémissement qui lui échappait malgré ses précautions pour les retenir. Le reste ne fut plus que soupirs, larmes et sueur, gémissement, douleur et plaisir. Enfin, après plusieurs quarts d'heures, Hisoka se retira, tous ses sens assouvis, et Kuroro eu tout juste le, temps de penser « Il faut que je rentre, je ne dois pas passer la nuit ici … » avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, complètement éreinté.

* * *

Kuroro émergea du sommeil par les rayons du jour qui lui caressaient les joues. Il faisait bien chaud, il se sentait bien et n'avait pas du tout envie de se réveiller. Une main lui caressait les épaules et le dos, c'était agréable, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Une main ? Les souvenirs de la veilles lui revinrent à l'esprit, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Il se redressa d'un coup, geste qu'il regretta immédiatement quand il remarqua que chaque endroit de son corps lui faisait mal, et en particulier son bas-ventre.

« Holà, résonna une voix derrière lui, ne tente pas de si grandes folies dès le matin »

- L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix et de la main, et le foudroya du regard.

« Ferme la, maugréa t'il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, faut qu'je rentre chez moi.

- - Tu peux utiliser la douche si tu veux, ajouta Hisoka avec un sourire charmeur. »

Kuroro leva les yeux au ciel et partit à la salle de bain. Quand il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, son hôte s'était déjà apprêté.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit Kuroro en s'approchant de la table.

- Je t'écoute, répondit l'homme joker

- Quand tu entreras dans le jeu …

- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton exorciste, toi …

- Pourquoi tu penses que je suis là ?

- Pour me voir ?

- Non. »

Un silence suivit ce bref échange, le chef de la brigade n'était pas d'humeur bavarde, il réglerait cette histoire une autre fois, l'autre semblant d'humeur joyeuse, et avoir envie de bavarder.

Kuroro s'était doucement approché de la table et caressait le vase du bout des doigts.

« Ah, soupira Hisoka brisant le silence, je me demande vraiment ce que diraient les autres s'ils avaient vu la façon dont je t'ai … »

Le sang de du chef de la brigade ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. D'un mouvement vif, il brisa le vase, frappa Hisoka sous le menton qui tomba sur le dos sous le choc, se précipita sur lui, coinça ses membres à l'aide de ses genoux et appuya un morceau de porcelaine tranchant du vase contre la jugulaire de sa victime. Hisoka n'avait rien vu venir et une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage, à la grande satisfaction de son bourreau.

« Toujours aussi rapide, s'extasia-t-il en retrouvant son assurance et son sourire habituels, notre duel me parait prometteur …

- Tu penses revoir le jour se lever si jamais tu fais ça ? l'ignora Kuroro

- Mmmmh … qui sait »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha sur sa victime jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se trouvent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et murmura :

« Ouvre grand tes oreilles, et écoute bien car je ne te le répèterai pas une seconde fois : si jamais l'idée te prenait de tenter l'expérience de tout raconter aux autres membres de la brigade, je ne me contenterais pas de t'accorder une mort rapide au cours de notre duel je te tourmenterais, je te persécuterais, je te torturerais, je te supplicierais, je te meurtrirais, je te martyriserais, dit-il en caressant son nez du sien, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever, et partir de là je te ferais encore subir le double de ce que je t'aurais déjà fait, avant de t'autoriser à mourir.

- Ooooh, comme c'est effrayant …

- Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

- Tu es tellement adorable quand tu abordes cet air féroce, il me donne envie de te faire plein de choses… » susurra Hisoka en commençant à caresser le torse de Kuroro.

Ce dernier se crispa à ces mots et le frappa violement au visage, ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à sa victime. Le chef de la brigade soupira de découragement, il venait de découvrir une passion sadomasochiste à son ancien subalterne, enfin, pourquoi s'étonnait-il encore. Au grand regret de ce dernier qui adorait le sentir contre lui, il le relâcha et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Hisoka contempla un long moment la porte que Kuroro venait de claquer avec un air mélancolique sur son visage.

« Toi alors, tu n'a vraiment pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais … finit-il par soupirer dans un sourire, Tu aurais au moins pu me soulager avant de partir» ajouta t'il avec déception en baissant les yeux vers son bas ventre.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que Hisoka et Kuroro avait couché ensemble, et ce dernier s'obstinait à ignorer l'autre, qui était vraiment persistant avec ses messages et ses appels incessants. Il se trouvait dans une librairie, à la recherche d'un livre assez passionnant pour lui retirer l'homme joker de la tête, qui occupait les sept-huitièmes de ses pensées depuis leurs ébats. Il en trouva un qui lui semblait intéressant, mais au moment de passer à la caisse, la voix qu'il souhaitait le moins entendre retentit dans son dos :

« J'étais certain de te trouver ici »

Kuroro sentit le souffle chaud d'Hisoka dans sa nuque et un long frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il jugea que la meilleure solution était de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la porte, renonçant à payer, sortit et se fondit dans la foule avant que l'alarme du magasin ne retentisse. Il savait que cela n'arrêterait malheureusement pas son poursuivant, mais cela lui ferait au moins gagner du temps. Ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser tranquille et cesser de le tourmenter ? Il bifurqua au hasard et s'enfonça dans des ruelles sombres et délabrées. L'homme joker finit par le rattraper, alors que le chef de la brigade s'apprêtait à rejoindre une artère bondée. Il l'agrippa par le bras, le fit se retourner et l'embrassa brusquement en le plaquant contre le mur.

« Arrête, murmura moins fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Kuroro alors que son bourreau descendait ses lèvres dans son coup, on est en pleine rue ici …

- Alors allons ailleurs.

- Non arrête, ça suffit, dit t'il en se reprenant et en le repoussant brutalement, tu n'as donc aucune retenue ?

- Avec toi ça m'est réellement impossible … J'ai envie de toi dès que je t'aperçois …, susurra Hisoka en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me dégoûtes, répondit t'il en sentant sa gorge se serrer et le rouge lui monter aux joues, moi je n'ai absolument aucune envie de passer du temps avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix, rappelle toi notre accord. Et puis … tu devrais être plus sincère avec toi-même, dit l'homme joker en plongeant son regard dans le sien tandis que sa main baladeuse effleurait le bas ventre de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. »

Ce dernier se dégagea brusquement dans un « tch », fuyant le regard d'Hisoka et continua son chemin. Passablement énervé, il quitta la ruelle pour rejoindre le boulevard et, se tournant vers son bourreau, lui balança :

« De toute façon si ça ne te plais pas tu n'as qu'à …

- KURORO ! ATTENTION ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant le crissement violent des pneus sur la route, puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Il entendait des voix, elles étaient si lointaines et si faibles. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il tenta de se concentrer sur elles. Elles se rapprochaient maintenant et était de plus en plus distinctes. Elles appelaient son nom. Les voix finirent par se mêler n'en formant plus qu'une, au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient vers lui.

« M. Lucifer, M. Lucifer, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Kuroro tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par un faisceau lumineux.

« Reflexe oculaire positif, il ne semble rien y avoir de grave » continua la voix.

Bon sang … où donc était-il ? Qui était là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres quand une forte sensation de douleur lui arriva. Oh mon Dieu, sa tête … Il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et aperçut de vagues silhouettes floues qui se démarquèrent un peu plus à chaque clignement d'œil. La première chose qu'il vit fut un homme qui lui était inconnu penché sur lui.

« Un médecin, en déduisit t'il à la vue du stéthoscope autour de son coup». La seconde silhouette, légèrement en retrait était celle d'Hisoka. Il retrouvait de plus en plus ses esprits et tenta de parler :

« Que … que m'est il arrivé ? demanda t'il d'une voix rauque

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Rien d'étonnant vu la puissance du choc. Vous avez été renversé par une voiture, et je vous admire beaucoup quelqu'un de normal aurait été tué sur le moment, mais vous vous n'avez rien de grave. Le coup sur la tête ne vous a pas provoqué de lésions, vous n'avez aucun membre cassé. Pour le reste, quelques hématomes et une épaule démise, rien de dramatique »

Les souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu jusqu'à lui : il était énervé, avait voulu lancer une méchanceté à Hisoka, et avait été interrompu par son cri et le crissement des pneus. Il avait été énervé et de ce fait avait baissé sa vigilance au point de ne pas remarquer la voiture, sur un boulevard pourtant.

« Mais qu'est ce que je peux être con des fois …, jura t'il intérieurement»

« Heureusement que votre ami a immédiatement appelé les secours, vous avez eu de la chance »

Son ami ? Hisoka ? Il grimaça à cette pensée.

« Bien je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, déclara le docteur, je vous conseil de prendre quelque jours de repos et vous déconseille toute activité physique intensive. Sur ce, messieurs je vous laisse.

- Et les honoraires ? s'enquit-il

- Votre ami les a déjà régler pour vous, au revoir, ajouta t-il en fermant la porte. »

Kuroro se redressa lentement dans le lit. Le lit ? Lequel ? Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut à son grand désarroi la chambre d'Hisoka.

« Alors on ne remercie pas son sauveur ? murmura celui-ci d'une voix suave.

- Merci, répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton indifférent sans le regarder.

- C'est tout ? demanda le joueur visiblement déçu »

Le chef de la brigade l'ignora et tenta de se lever. Il fut aussitôt pris de vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il fut aussitôt rattraper par Hisoka, qui lui dit :

« Hé, ne t'emballe pas trop, le médecin t'a dit de na pas forcer.

- Ça va, j'ai déjà eu pire, je vais rapidement me remettre. Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je me soucie de toi ? Je veux juste que tu sois encore en état de te battre pour notre duel, les jouets cassés ne m'intéressent pas. »

Kuroro regarda pensivement l'homme qui le soutenait, puis d'un coup, parti dans un grand éclat de rire. L'homme joker regarda avec surprise l'homme hilare et déclara :

« Je ne savais pas que l'accident t'avais sonné au point que tu ries d'une situation telle que celle là.

- Ce n'est pas la situation qui me fait rire, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton moqueur, c'est toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de si amusant ? demanda t-il en caressant son nez contre celui de sa victime

- Je rêve ou bien tu as eu réellement peur pour moi lors de l'accident ? »

Hisoka eu l'air déstabilisé l'espace d'un court instant. Un sourire prédateur étira les lèvres du chef de la brigade qui décida de la torturer un peu plus :

« Toutes les preuves sont contre toi là : tu as crié paniqué quand la voiture allait me foncer dedans, tu appelles les secours immédiatement, tu me ramènes chez toi et tu paies même mes hon … mpff »

Le joker avait pris ses lèvres et l'embrassait passionnément, mais sa victime n'ayant visiblement pas fini le repoussa et continua :

« Et tout ce que tu trouve pour me faire taire, c'est m'embrasser. Tu abandonnes donc si facilement Hisoka ? Je ne te savais pas si faible …

- Mais il va se taire l'insolent, dit-il en le plaquant contre le mur, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je … joue juste. Ne viens pas commencer à te rebeller … ajouta- t'il en léchant les lèvres de sa proie et en passant sa main sous sa chemise

- Arrête, pas maintenant, le médecin m'a proscrit toute activité physique INTENSE, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Allons bon, je croyais que tu avais déjà vécu pire, répondit le joueur en faisant tomber la chemise des épaules de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. On dirait que tu t'es piégé par tes propres arguments, et puis tu me dois bien ça pour m'être si gentiment occupé de toi … »

Le chef de la brigade capitula dans un soupir. A quoi cela servait-il de chercher à négocier avec Hisoka de toute manière … Mais sa découverte lui arracha un autre rire qui s'étouffa dans la bouche d'Hisoka. L'euphorie d'avoir découvert un point faible à son bourreau lui fit perdre sa concentration et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. Bien décider à profiter de l'inattention qui rendait sa victime (provisoirement) coopérante et consentante, Hisoka le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que l'arrière des genoux de celui-ci heurte le lit, le déséquilibrant. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tomba dessus entraînant le joker dans sa chute, qui enleva sa propre chemise afin de sentir leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Il entreprit ensuite de lécher son torse, remontant progressivement jusqu'au cou, qu'il mordilla furieusement, conscient que son amant se verrait apparaître le lendemain un énorme suçon. Il remonta encore, titilla de sa langue le menton de Kuroro, avant de remarquer que ce dernier s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder et mordait dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements. Oh non … ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il voulait être le centre de son attention et qu'il se dévoue complètement à lui, et à lui seul. Il saisit la mâchoire du chef de la brigade dans ses mains et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien. La lueur de défit qu'il y vit ne fit qu'attiser son désir, de plus en plus dur contre la cuisse de sa victime.

« Je ne veux pas que tu étouffes tes gémissements, déclara Hisoka d'une voix sensuelle, je veux t'entendre jouir …

- Essaye pour voir ! riposta-t-il d'un ton agressif et provoquant. »

Il le défiait maintenant ? Très bien. Il décida de marcher dans son jeu :

« Défi relevé, avant la fin de nos ébats, j'aurais réussi à te faire hurler mon nom de plaisir.

- C'est ça, ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité. »

Leurs derniers vêtements furent rapidement ôtés.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de tricher, déclara Hisoka, interdiction de mettre quoi que ce soit dans ta bouche susceptible de te faire taire. »

Kuroro allait répliquer, mais le joker ne lui en laissa pas le temps et saisit la verge de son compagnon, la pressant, la massant jusqu'à ce qu'un premier gémissement échappe à l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ce qui provoqua un frisson de ravissement à son bourreau. Il entama ensuite un long mouvement de va et vient, lui arrachant d'autres soupirs de plaisirs, puis approcha sa bouche du membre gonflé et fit doucement le tour du gland de sa langue. Le gémissement de Kuroro le fit sourire et enfin il le prit en entier dans sa bouche. Le chef de la brigade sentit une montée d'adrénaline et une vague de chaleur et de plaisir lui parvenir. Il bougea ses hanches de façon à ce qu'Hisoka effectue un remous sur sa verge, enfonçant ainsi celle-ci dans la cavité buccale chaude et humide. Il sentit le plaisir arriver par vagues de plus en plus intenses au fur et à mesure que l'homme joker accélérait son mouvement en vue de la libération proche de son partenaire. Celle-ci finit par venir rapidement, explosant littéralement dans la bouche d'Hisoka. Kuroro poussa un long râle et se laissa aller contre les oreillers tandis que le magicien avalait la semence en gémissant de plaisir. Mais ce dernier n'était pas décider à laisser sa victime tranquille et était loin d'en avoir finit. Il se positionna au dessus de Kuroro et au moment où il allait enfoncer deux doigts dans l'ouverture crée lors de leurs précédents ébats, il cru entendre son vis-à-vis gémir « Oh non pas ça … ». Il s'exécuta lentement, malgré la grimace de douleur sur le visage du dominé. Il fouilla dans son ventre bougeant ses doigts dans toutes les directions comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu f … aaahhh

- J'ai trouvé … »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait eu une décharge de plaisir à ce contact. Hisoka retira ses doigts pour les renfoncer, arrachant un nouveau cri de jouissance à Kuroro.

« Mais ahhh … qu'est ce … ahhh … que c'…

- Ton point sensible il semblerait, tu aimes ? demanda le joker plongeant une nouvelle fois ses doigts. »

Un gémissement lui répondit et il sentit le chef de la brigade se saisir de ses cheveux et l'attirer à lui. Il était si facilement manipulable... Il retira finalement ses doigts (Kuroro grogna malgré lui de déplaisir), plaça son érection douloureuse de l'attente devant l'ouverture, et le pénétra doucement. Il gémit de soulagement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait profondément dans ces entrailles si chaudes et si accueillantes. Il attendit que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'habitue à lui, puis quand celui-ci remua son bassin pour signaler qu'il était prêt, il se retira de quelques centimètres pour se replonger doucement en lui. Kuroro poussa un cri de contentement, et s'agrippa aux épaules finement musclées d'Hisoka afin de l'attirer encore plus près à lui. Il bougea ses hanches pour épouser le rythme endiablé de celles de son dominant, lui facilitant grandement le passage et sentit les lèvres du joker remonter le long de son coup jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche qu'il embrassa passionnément, tentant de passer la barrière de ses dents. Le chef de la brigade lui céda et sa langue rejoignit son homologue pour un ballet érotique et passionnel. Leurs souffles saccadés et erratiques se mêlaient, et accéléraient au fur et à mesure que leur libération approchait. L'homme joker entendit soudain Kuroro gémir son nom :

« Hisoka … »

Il sourit et donna un coup de rein plus puissant : le murmure se fit plus fort :

« Hisoka »

Pas encore assez il semblerait :

« Hisoka ! »

C'était mieux, et s'il essayait encore un peu plus fort …

« HISOKA ! »

Enfin… Oh oui comme ça …

Tout deux sentirent qu'ils avaient atteint l'apogée de leur ébat et se déversèrent dans un ultime gémissement simultané. Kuroro renversa la tête en arrière, se laissant aller contre les oreillers pendant Hisoka s'écroulait, et posait sa tête contre sa clavicule. Ils reprirent leurs souffles sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le joker commence à rire doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs entre deux halètement.

- Tu as perdu … »

Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? Puis le souvenir du défi qu'il lui avait lancé avant leur ébat lui revint. Mince alors, il avait joui (et pas qu'un peu), et avait crié de plaisir le nom du magicien.

« Crétin, maugréa-t-il en repoussant Hisoka. Il sortit du lit et commença, à se rhabiller.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda le joker, la déception teintait sa voix, il n'est que 21 heures, tu pourrais encore rester t'amuser avec moi.

- Désolé, répondit-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai rendez-vous chez le notaire dans un quart d'heure.

- Dommage, à la prochaine alors …»

Kuroro sortit de chez Hisoka puis sa phrase lui revint en mémoire : « ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ». Comment ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? C'était évident qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec Hisoka. Il soupira de découragement et descendit l'escalier, priant pour que toute cette mascarade se termine rapidement. Elle commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou …

* * *

Hisoka resta un long moment songeur après le départ de son jouet préféré. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, dardant un regard perçant sur la ville. Il était encore en tenue d'Adam et la lune éclairait chaque relief de son corps, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique. Il repensa à Kuroro et ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire : « Je rêve ou bien tu as eu réellement peur pour moi lors de l'accident ? ». Il s'en rendait compte maintenant que oui, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le faisait changer et faisait évoluer sa mentalité de psychopathe égoïste : depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour quelqu'un ? Et autre chose : depuis quand se préoccupait-t-il plus du plaisir charnel de quelqu'un d'autre que le sien ? Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'idée d'entendre les cris jouissifs de Kuroro l'excitait presque plus que l'idée d'être enfoui en lui. Ses cris et ses soupirs, ses mains avides qui en demandaient toujours plus dans une supplication silencieuse, le joker les aimait. Il soupira : il allait vraiment finir par s'attacher au chef de la brigade s'il ne se reprenait pas …


	5. Chapter 5

En apparence il était tout à fait calme. Aucune trace d'émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, il ne souriait pas, ses grand yeux noirs étaient inexpressifs. Absolument rien dans sa posture ou son comportement ne laissait apparaître l'impatience du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs assis à une table discrète au fond du bar. En réalité, il commençait à être agacé. Il leva une nouvelle fois son regard vers l'horloge : elle affichait trois heures et quart. La porte du bistrot s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme aux cheveux tout aussi foncés, mais plus courts que les siens et aux yeux gris opales.

« Tu es en retard, lui dit-il d'une voix neutre, de trois quarts d'heure, une minute et trente-sept secondes.

- Navré, s'excusa l'autre dans un sourire désolé, mais le métro est une véritable catastrophe ici.

- Tu sais pourtant que je déteste attendre, ajouta-t-il de sa voix chantante »

Kuroro tira une chaise en face d'Irumi et s'y affala en soupirant.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? Tes nombreux travaux avancent ?

- Ça m'ennuie que ça aille si lentement et en plus…

- Ces messieurs désirent quelque chose à boire ? l'interrompit la serveuse.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, un cosmopolitan pour moi.

- Et un gin tonic, ajouta Irumi

- Tout de suite »

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'elle s'éloigne pour reprendre leur conversation :

« … et de plus ce sont des cibles inintéressantes au possible. Enfin, passons. C'est ton cas qui m'intéresse. A ce que je vois, appeler Hisoka ne t'a finalement pas tué.

- Tu crois …, répliqua le chef de la brigade, soudain morose. »

La serveuse arriva avec leur boisson et les posa sur la table, chacune devant son client respectif.

« Il ne te fait pas trop mal au moins ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kuroro en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

- Ben … il te baise, et venant de la part d'His …. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quand l'homme aux yeux opales s'étouffa violemment avec sa boisson, au point d'alerter la serveuse qui accourut paniquée :

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Je vous ai servis quelque chose de trop fort ?

- Non … c'est bon … merci, articula-t-il avec difficulté. »

Kuroro toussa encore un moment avant de reprendre ses moyens, puis, les yeux larmoyants, il se tourna vers Irumi et lui demanda :

« Répète-moi ça !

- Eh bien … »

Le chef de la brigade l'arrêta d'un geste avant de se retourner et lancer un regard meurtrier vers les trois hommes à la table voisine qui épiaient leur conversation. Tous se firent plus petits et plongèrent leur nez dans leur verre, gênés.

« Depuis quand t'es courant, et comment tu sais ça ?

- Depuis une semaine, répondit l'assassin sans même sourciller devant le regard funeste de son ami, je l'ai demandé à Hisoka.

- Crétin ! Tu m'as dis toi-même au téléphone que tu préférais ne pas savoir les clauses du marché, pourquoi lui avoir demandé ?

- En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais quand même envie de connaître le nouveau moyen de torture qu'Hisoka t'avait trouvé, et je n'ai pas été déçu. »

Kuroro inspira longuement et posa son front entre ses mains. Maudit Hisoka, il lui avait fait juré de ne rien dire à personne ! Il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même de lui avoir fait confiance, puis finalement repris la parole :

« Fais-moi peur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit déjà ? J'aurais du faire une lis…hum, il s'interrompit en croisant les yeux de Kuroro, Il m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup et que tu lui en demandais toujours plus …

- Mais c'est faux !

- C'est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a aussi dit que tu jouissais d'une façon intéressante …

- Parle moins fort …

- … en hurlant son nom de plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était volontaire ! J'y peux rien si il ne se retient pas, s'écria Kuroro en se levant d'un coup.

- Là c'est toi qui parle trop fort. »

L'homme aux yeux opales se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant :

« Le con, le con, mais le con, je vais le tuer …

- Tu t'en crois capable ?

- De quoi ?

- De tuer Hisoka sans ton nen ?

- C'était une façon de parler, je ne vais pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de ses services.

- Et après ?

- Après, je … le tuerai. »

Il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'assurance dans sa voix qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il répéta alors, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même :

« Je tuerai Hisoka »

Il se rendit compte qu'Irumi le regardait fixement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda le chef de la brigade.

- Rien, je me disais que tu faisais vraiment un drame pour pas grand-chose.

- Pour pas grand-chose ?

- Franchement réfléchis-y, et tu verras que tu as été dans des situations bien pires au cours de ta vie.

- Tu plaisantes ? Pire que d'être soumis à Hisoka ?

- C'est simplement parce que tu ne sais pas en voir les bons cotés. »

Kuroro regarda son ami d'un air interdit, et celui-ci continua :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es en train de te mettre Hisoka dans la poche.

- Mais je ne suis pas son prostitué !

- Tu es libre d'interpréter ça comme tu veux, mais c'est un allié de valeur.

- Je n'en veux pas comme allié, à cause de lui et ses foutus mensonges, deux de mes hommes sont morts, deux membres fondateurs en plus, des piliers de la brigade, et j'ai perdu mon nen. »

Irumi haussa les épaules, avant qu'un bref silence ne suive cet échange, puis reprit :

« Répond moi honnêtement : est-ce que c'est si désagréable ?

- Evidemment, répondit Kuroro »

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans sa voix, elle sonnait faux. Il soupira de découragement, et appuya son verre contre sa tempe, avant de se rendre compte qu'Irumi lui offrait un de ses rares visages expressifs qui était … moqueur.

« Quoi encore, lui demanda sèchement l'homme aux yeux gris.

- Tu mens, quand tu dis que c'est désagréable. Réfléchis-y deux secondes, et redis-moi ça.

- Très bien : je trouve ça désagr… »

Il s'interrompit tandis que des souvenirs de ses nuits avec Hisoka lui parvenaient : les caresses de celui-ci, sa voix suave et sensuelle qui soupirait, ses yeux transperçant, et sa bouche qui courait le long de son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements. Bien sûr que non que ce n'était pas désagréable. Certainement, pas, il adorait ça, même, et il n'y avait que sa fierté qui le retenait d'en demander encore plus à chaque fois. Le chef de la brigade sentit sa bouche saliver et ses joues prendre une teinte rosées. Il jura et avala cul sec le reste de son verre.

« Tu vois, il faut juste que tu prennes les choses du bon coté, et tu verras que ta situation te paraîtra soudain plutôt enviable »

Kuroro ne répondit pas, l'alcool lui embrumait légèrement les pensées, tant mieux d'ailleurs il n'avait pas tant que ça envie de réfléchir longuement. Irumi se leva soudain et déclara :

« Bon je vais y allez moi, j'ai encore du travail. Si j'avais tu as besoin de moi passe moi un coup de fil.

- Tu tuerais Hisoka pour moi ? Grommela-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Non, je vais te laisser ce plaisir. De plus c'est une pointure et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'y frotter. A bientôt, dit-il avant de partir »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs resta songeur quelques instants avant d'imiter l'assassin. Une fois rentré chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et repensa à sa conversation avec Irumi en fixant le plafond. Elle le laissait étrangement pensif et mal à l'aise. A chaque fois qu'il pensait au joker maintenant, il le voyait différemment. Il n'y voyait plus une bête sanguinaire, rebelle et impossible à dompter, mais un homme sensuel et séduisant, impeccablement bâti et … Le vibreur de son téléphone portable l'arracha à sa rêverie. Il s'en saisit et regarda l'écran, qui lui signalait l'arrivée d'un message. Il venait d'Hisoka. Légèrement hésitant, il lu le texto et ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran lui fit naître une drôle de sensation dans son ventre, comme s'y une nuée de papillons y prenait son envol.

« You, me, my room, tonight 3 ».


	6. Chapter 6

Et Kuroro se trouvait de nouveau là, devant cette porte en bois de couleur clair ou s'affichait le nombre 219 en doré. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur le magicien, qui abordait un sourire malicieux :

« Tu as vraiment fait vite, je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir fait attend… »

Il fut interrompu par un poing vif qui s'abattit brutalement sur sa mâchoire. La puissance du choc le projeta à terre et il gémit de contentement … Dieu, qu'il aimait cette vigueur, cette main qui le frappait sans une once d'hésitation …

« Arrête de t'extasier comme ça quand je te frappe.

- Venant de ta part c'est trop bon, et ça m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis déjà …

- Crétin !

- Et puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle j'ai reçu ce coup ?

- Premièrement, répondit Kuroro, ça ne me ferra jamais de mal de te frapper, je pense que tu le mérites amplement. Deuxièmement, dit-il en saisissant l'homme joker par le col de sa chemise, pourquoi est-ce que tu en as parlé à Irumi ? demanda-t-il en appuyant chaque syllabe.

- J'ai fais ça moi ? répondit Hisoka, feignant l'innocence.

- Ne t'avais-je pas promis une mort atroce se jamais tu osais tenter ça ?

- C'est là que je te corrige, tu m'as dis que tu me tuerais violemment si jamais j'en parlais à un membre de la brigade, ce qui n'est pas le cas de notre cher assassin … »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le frappa une deuxième fois, arrachant un autre gémissement au magicien.

« Arrête d'essayer d'interpréter toutes mes paroles, ça allait de soi que tu n'en parlerais à personne, imbécile !

- Je crois que dorénavant à chaque fois que tu m'insulteras, je prendrais ça pour une déclaration d'amour …

- Idiot ! Ne tire pas de conclusion comme ça. »

Hisoka eu un petit rire et se releva. Il surplombait bien le chef de la brigade d'une demi-tête. Il était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait se noyer dans ses beaux yeux opales, si hypnotiques et envoutants. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement et saisit le menton de Kuroro, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement, l'homme joker était si près de lui … Si près qu'il aurait pu compter ses cils. Il le regardait intensément comme s'il voulait le transpercer de son regard profond. Kuroro sentit son cœur chavirer par cette proximité et cette sensation si étrange dans son ventre le reprit, mais plus présente cette fois, plus puissante, si bien qu'il sentit ses genoux flageoler et menacer de se dérober sous lui si Hisoka n'avait pas passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. De l'autre main, le joker entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et fit courir ses doigts experts sur sa peau, remontant du bas des abdominaux jusqu'à la clavicule, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au chef de la brigade. Le magicien eu un sourire carnassier et murmura d'une voix suave dans l'oreille de sa victime :

« Dis le moi …

- Te … dire quoi ?

- Vas-y… continua-t-il en léchant l'oreille de Kuroro privant ainsi celui de tout ses moyens de réflexion.

- Te… dire… ? ne pu que répondre le pauvre homme, incapable de construire une phrase correcte.

- Dis-moi que tu aimes ça … »

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur le chef de la brigade, qui repoussa brusquement Hisoka :

« Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? demanda-t-il avec hargne, Depuis quand tu crois que je prends plaisir à ce que tu me fais ? Tu n'es pas sans te rappeler que tu es toujours mon ennem… »

Le magicien l'interrompit en se saisissant de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément, et l'esprit rebelle de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'évanouit à ce contact. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues s'entremêlaient, le tout s'unissant sublimement et formant une danse endiablée et érotique.

« Kuroro… murmura langoureusement le joker en déportant ses lèvres dans son coup, Kuroro … Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai envie de toi … »

L'homme aux yeux opales frissonna violemment à ses paroles et une douce plainte traversa ses lèvres quand Hisoka posa sa main sur son entre-jambe de plus en plus gonflé, et entreprit de le caresser à travers ses vêtements.

« Dis-le moi … murmura encore le joker en embrassant son cou, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, parle-moi du plaisir que tu éprouves quand je te caresse, de ton désir pour moi … »

Le chef de la brigade, incapable d'écouter sa raison une seconde de plus, sentit soudain ses mains se mouvoir toutes seules, comme si elles étaient dotées de leur volonté propre, et arracher la chemise d'Hisoka en déchirant une partie du dos et en faisant sauter tous les boutons, afin de glisser plus rapidement ses mains avides vers ce corps si bien formé auparavant caché par ce vêtement gênant. Hisoka eu un léger hoquet de surprise, étonné de cette initiative, mais qui céda rapidement sa place à gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit Kuroro appuyer sa cuisse contre son membre rigide. La chemise de l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne tarda pas à rejoindre celle de son amant et les deux hommes torses nus tombèrent sur le lit, leurs bouches scellées. Le magicien laissa l'autre le dominer tandis qu'il caressait son dos en allant et venant entre ses omoplates et ses reins et léchait ses boutons de chair déjà durs, puis il reprit le dessus d'un coup de hanche, geste qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement au chef de la brigade. Ce dernier renversa la situation à son avantage et maintint les épaules d'Hisoka contre le matelas, le privant ainsi de sa liberté de mouvement. Hisoka feignit de capituler en soupirant puis saisit la tête de l'homme aux yeux opales entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kuroro céda et relâcha la pression sur les épaules de son ancien subalterne, et le regretta immédiatement quand ce dernier en profita pour inverser une nouvelle fois leur position. Mais au moment où il allait s'exécuter, Kuroro poussa un léger cri qui s'étouffa dans la bouche de son dominant avant de se sentir chuter du lit et son dos heurta violemment le sol.

« Espèce de …, articula-t-il avec difficulté le souffle coupé.

- Cela t'apprendra à te tenir tranquille, le coupa Hisoka avec un sourire, tu ferais un bon seme, mais une autre fois, peut-être. Pour le moment laisse-moi posséder chaque parcelle de ton être, ajouta-t-il en remontant sa langue du nombril jusqu'à la clavicule du chef de la brigade.

- Dégage de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, pour remonter sur le lit peut-être …

- Mauvaise idée, je ne peux plus attendre une seconde de plus, et on est très bien ici.

- Crétin ! Le temps que tu parles on y serait déj… ahhh… »

Hisoka en avait profité pour glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Kuroro et commençait à le masturber.

« Ce soir je vais t'en donner tant que tu me supplieras pour en avoir encore et encore, murmura le joker d'une voix fiévreuse. »

Un gémissement lui répondit, avant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs, dans un mouvement fébrile, ne se saisisse des cheveux de son dominant et lui fasse placer sa tête au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« Quel impatience, tu es vraiment adorable et si affriolant… » dit le magicien avant de remonter toute la longueur du membre enflammé du chef de la brigade à l'aide de sa langue. Ce muscle explorateur continua son chemin, traçant le tour du gland avant de se rétracter dans la bouche de son possesseur qui entoura la verge avant de débuter un lent mouvement de va et vient. Le remous d'Hisoka s'intensifiait, ainsi que la respiration de Kuroro, qui se mua en soupirs, puis en gémissements, puis en cris au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait son orgasme. Puis, sa jouissance survint dans un dernier cri, déposant son fruit dans la bouche d'Hisoka, qui se léchât les lèvres en gémissant de contentement. Sans laisser à l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'occasion de reprendre son souffle, il lui enleva avec empressement ses derniers vêtement, puis les siens, avant de placer deux doigts fins et habiles devant l'ouverture de son compagnon, qu'il caressa doucement, faisant tantôt mine d'entrer, tantôt mine de se retirer, le taquinant. Ce petit jeu, pour le moins insatisfaisant, eu pour effet d'arracher un grondement sourd et menaçant au chef de la brigade qui lança un regard funeste au magicien. Ce dernier sourit, puis pénétra très lentement ses doigts dans l'ouverture, pour entamer ensuite un aléa en effectuant un mouvement de ciseau dans l'antre de son amant. Il tremblait d'impatience et d'excitation. Son érection le torturait de cette attente infernale et ne faisait que s'accroitre à la vision lubrique qu'il avait sous les yeux : Kuroro qui renversait sa tête en arrière, ses mèches noirs trempées de sueur éparses autour de sa tête, ses joues rougies, ses yeux larmoyants, et sa bouche haletante dont coulait un léger filet de salive. Cette vue aphrodisiaque aurait presque suffit à le faire jouir immédiatement.

« Tu souffres … aaaaah …. Hisoka ? lui lança l'homme aux yeux opale, moqueur ».

Le joker plissa ses yeux avant de retirer doucement ses doigts, il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres et un sourire prédateur apparut sur son visage. Il se déplaça de façon ce que son nez touche celui de Kuroro, qu'il caressa doucement, presque tendrement.

« Oh que oui j'en souffre, j'ai une telle irrésistible envie de te prendre que c'en est douloureux…Mais il n'y a aucune raison que je sois le seul à souffrir, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Il plaça ensuite son sexe éprouvé devant l'entrée de son amant et s'y frotta doucement, faisant appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas le pénétrer. Cela eu à sa grande satisfaction l'effet escompté. Une grimace apparut sur le beau visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui murmura :

« Hisoka …

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me supplier.

- T…tu rêves… »

Hisoka mordit le coup de sa victime qui poussa un cri de frustration. Il commençait à s'énerver, bon signe :

« Merde Hisoka ! Baise-moi putain !

- Alors demande-le-moi …

- Je … »

Non, il ne devait pas faire ça.

« Je t'en … »

Surtout ne pas capituler face à lui, c'était son ennemi tout de même !

« Je t'en supplie … »

Hisoka n'en eu pas besoin de plus. A ses mots, désirés depuis si longtemps, il s'enfonça profondément dans les entrailles chaudes et humides du chef de la brigade, leur arrachant tous deux un soupir de bien-être et de soulagement simultané. Leur bouches se joignirent, avant que le magicien ne déporte la sienne dans le coup de son amant, qui s'agrippa avec désir et empressement aux épaules musclées du dominant. Leurs soupirs s'intensifièrent parallèlement à la vitesse endiablée de leur danse érotique, se muant en plaintes et gémissements sonores et langoureux. Ils frissonnaient tous deux du contact de l'autre, leurs souffles chauds et erratiques se croisaient, se mêlaient dans un baiser ardent et frénétique, la cadence de leurs mouvements de hanches chaloupé et parfaitement synchronisé accélérait doucement jusqu'à ce que Kuroro gémisse dans l'oreille de asservissant :

« Hisokaaaa, pl… plus vite… »

Le joker fut étonné, où pouvait-il cacher une telle endurance ? Lui-même commençait à atteindre les limites de sa résistance physique. Il soupira, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour avoir besoin de recourir à ce moyens, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour contenter son jouet préféré… et déploya son aura.

« T…tricheur, articula Kuroro en souriant.

- Je fais ça pour toi darling, alors ne te plains pas … »

L'homme aux yeux opales cria quand le magicien heurta sa prostate dans un coup de rein plus prononcé, puis recommença encore, puis encore. La respiration de Kuroro se fit plus saccadée, désordonnée puis un long spasme le parcourut et il jouit dans un long râle. Hisoka le rejoignit rapidement dans son orgasme quand il sentit les parois de son assujettit se resserrer autour de son membre, et se déversa en lui. Tout de s'écroulèrent dans un mouvement synchrone, pour reprendre leur souffle, puis Hisoka, un sourire lubrique sur le visage passa ses doigts sur le ventre du chef de la brigade, traçant dans le fruit de la passion de celui-ci des motifs aliénés. Il lécha ensuite langoureusement sa main, puis le ventre de Kuroro, récoltant et avalant ainsi son sperme chaud, puis embrassa passionnément celui-ci lui faisant gouter à sa propre substance. Enfin, exténués par l'effort et la vigueur de leurs ébats, ils se laissèrent doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Mais juste avant de s'assoupir, Hisoka remit tendrement une mèche noire derrière l'oreille de Kuroro et lui murmura :

« Dis-moi que tu as aimé …

- Mmmh, lui répondit Kuroro les yeux clos, peut-être demain si j'en ai l'envie, le courage et la force. »

Le joker sourit, puis tout deux s'endormirent.


	7. Chapter 7

_Juste un petit mot de la part de l'auteur pour remercier chaleureusement tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merci à tous ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir et m'encourage, désolée de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'y répondre une à une :) Sur ce, bon chapitre !_

* * *

Kuroro agrippa ses draps et s'enroula dedans savourant ces derniers instants de sommeil. Un léger sourire de satisfaction illuminait son visage encore endormi. Il se sentait si bien ... Après quelques minutes de demi-somnolence, enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce. Il se redressa sur les coudes et jeta un œil autour de lui après s'être frotté les yeux. Il était dans la chambre d'Hisoka, et plus précisément par terre, au pied du lit, ses vêtements et ceux du magicien éparses autour de leur couchage sommaire constitué d'une simple couverture que le joker avait dû tirer sur eux hier soir. Encore légèrement engourdi par la fatigue, il chercha à tâtons son pantalon pour y chercher sa montre. Elle affichait sept heures. Kuroro s'étonna, il avait réussit à se réveiller si tôt avec la nuit éprouvante qu'il venait de passer. Il rougit légèrement à ce souvenir, et surtout en se remémorant ses réactions, bien plus entreprenantes et audacieuses que d'habitude, lui qui était toujours si calme et posé. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Hisoka qu'il se comportait comme ça, et ce qui l'énervait, c'est que cela le dérangeait moins qu'avant, comme si c'était de plus en plus naturel.

Hisoka ... Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci qui dormait visiblement encore, et Kuroro remarqua avec surprise que son amant avait un visage qui lui semblait ... normal. Il l'avait toujours diabolisé, associé à un pervers, et son maquillage et ses tenues excentriques n'amélioraient décidément rien. Mais à le voir ainsi, avec sa peau claire dénuée d'imperfection, ses yeux clos, ses sourcil légèrement froncés, sa bouche qui pour une fois n'offrait pas un sourire vicieux, son visage était vraiment séduisant, sans aucune provocation. Qui aurait cru à le voir ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe terriblement dangereux ? Le chef de la brigade esquissa un bref sourire en pensant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir dire que le visage innocent et endormi d'Hisoka lui était connu. Il se redressa en position assise, tout en continuant de fixer l'homme endormi à ses coté, et approcha doucement sa main de lui sans trop connaître le raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Il hésita un instant, puis fit doucement courir ses doigts de la tempe du magicien jusqu'à son menton. Hisoka fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et poussa un léger gémissement du fait de la caresse, en remuant légèrement. Kuroro écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, puis son expression étonnée fit place à un sourire amusé et recommença, trouvant son petit jeu très amusant, en laissant ses mains caresser son cou, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, plus présent que le dernier. Kuroro eu un petit rire à cette réaction. Voilà qu'il se découvrait un coté pervers maintenant, mais il pouvait bien se permettre de torturer un peu le joker, pour tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il laissa sa main descendre plus bas, caressant maintenant le torse impeccablement musclé d'Hisoka. La respiration de ce dernier se fit de plus en plus saccadée, il remuait doucement sous ces délicieuse caresses clandestines, enfonçant légèrement ses doigts dans son oreiller.

Kuroro adorait la vision extatique qui s'offrait à lui : une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée auparavant, une vision qui lui présentait un Hisoka qui lui était soumis. Il sentit sa bouche saliver et s'humecta les lèvres tandis qu'il continuait à caresser sa victime. Le magicien poussa un gémissement plus poussé quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs passa sa main sur ses tétons, et se cambra légèrement. Kuroro eu soudain une idée et sourit à ce qu'il allait avoir l'audace de faire. Il se pencha sur Hisoka et saisit une des ses perle de chair entre ses dents, la mordillant, laissant sa langue la titiller, la suçotant. La réaction d'Hisoka lui plut beaucoup des soupirs de plaisir lui échappaient dans son sommeil, et il se tortillait. Le chef de la brigade eu un sourire carnassier et décida d'ajouter sa main à cette torture, la faisant descendre le long des pectoraux du magicien, puis le long de ses abdominaux traçant de ses longs doigts le contour de chaque muscle, et au moment où il allait atteindre le sexe de son partenaire, il sentit une main remonter le long de son dos.

« Kuroro ... »

Le concerné écarquilla ses yeux suspendant son geste, et se sentit durcir à entendre ce mot. Dans son sommeil, le joker avait prononcé son nom de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit, faisant résonner une voix langoureuse, suave et passionnée que le jeune chef ne lui connaissait pas. Son ton était presque ... suppliant. Troublé, il s'écarta en déglutissant péniblement, et observa le magicien, consterné. Après une longue minute, il soupira puis tenta de se le relever, geste qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il grimaça tandis qu'une douleur lancinante lui prenait les reins. Lâchant un juron, il s'adossa contre le lit puis maudit intérieurement Hisoka d'avoir déployer son aura, avant de se rappeler avec abattement que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé. Il pesta contre lui-même et son avidité, avant de se relever finalement, non sans difficulté. Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Au dehors, la neige enveloppait entièrement les rues de sa couverture blanche tandis que de gros flocons s'écrasaient encore. Il était content de la température ambiante de la chambre, et cette chaleur mêlée à l'odeur de sexe qui régnait dans la pièce ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

Il poussa un soupir à la vue de son érection naissante et se dirigea avec découragement vers la salle de bain. Maudit Hisoka, même endormi, il avait vraiment le don pour le mettre dans tout ses états. Il pénétra dans la vaste douche et poussa un soupir de réconfort en sentant l'eau chaude couler tout le long de son corps, lui apportant un certain soulagement surtout au niveau du bas de son dos. Il profita de longues minutes des bénéfices de l'onde brulante en repensant au joker encore endormi. Ses réactions le déconcertait, et cette manière qu'il avait eu de gémir son nom encore plus. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant ses caresses, le corps si bien formé d'Hisoka sous sa main ... Il les rouvrit brutalement découvrant avec exaspération que ses pensées excitantes ne faisait qu'accroître son érection qui se dressait maintenant fièrement, avant d'entreprendre de s'en occuper.

« Ça m'embête de devoir faire ça seul, pensa-t-il en s'adossant au mur de a douche et en rougissant alors que sa main entamait de rapides caresses sur son membre, j'aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre me le fasse. »

Et soudain, comme en réponse à sa prière interne, Kuroro sentit deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de sa taille, des mains se mouvoir sur son torse alors que la bouche sensuelle d'Hisoka commençait à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille en murmurant :

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Toute réponse était inutile. Le joker avait compris. Il laissa ses mains s'aventurer le long du ventre de son amant, puis saisit sa verge débutant un mouvement d'aléas. Kuroro poussa un long soupir de contentement et renversa sa tête en arrière la laissant aller sur l'épaule d'Hisoka. Tout lui semblait parfait à ce moment là. La main du magicien qui le soulageait, ses lèvres qui allait et venait entre son épaule et son oreille, tantôt l'embrassant, tantôt laissant des marques de son passage, l'eau chaude qui continuait de s'écouler sur leur tête, puis sur leurs épaules avant de ruisseler le long de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Il sentit sa libération approcher et sa respiration haletante se fit de plus en plus saccadée et il jouit dans un ultime soupir sur la main du joker. Encore haletant il leva le visage vers celui de son ancien subalterne qui se pencha sur lui avec un léger sourire avant de lui donner un baiser langoureux, pleinement partagé. Kuroro, sans briser l'union de leur bouche, se retourna pour faire face au joker et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci qu'il saisit, comme pour l'attirer plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà. En réponse à ce geste, Hisoka plaça sa main sur la joue de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tandis que leur langues valsaient les faisait tout deux frissonner de ravissement.

Quand le magicien brisa le contact entre leurs lèvres, ce fut pour les déporter dans le cou de son amant, l'embrassant de plus en plus furieusement alors que celui-ci avait passé ses deux bras autour de son cou, joignant ainsi leur corps.

« Kuroro, murmura le joker dans un soupir dans le cou de son compagnon, Kuroro ... Dis le moi ... »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien comme s'il reprenait un instant sa lucidité et malgré une certaine lassitude dans son agissement, il détourna la tête.  
Ce geste eu pour effet de faire gronder de façon menaçante Hisoka, qui empoigna les cheveux noirs et trempés de l'homme aux yeux opales, et le fit lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans le sien tout de même encore animé d'une petite lueur de défi et caressant leur nez l'un contre l'autre.

« Dis le moi, dit-il en appuyant chaque syllabe et offrant un regard ardent à l'autre, sois honnête avec moi ... et avec toi-même. »

Kuroro sentit ses dernières résistances s'évanouir à cette phrase. Il en avait assez de nier l'évident. Hisoka avait raison de toute manière. Il le savait bien. Et il le savait depuis longtemps. Vaincu, il ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Hisoka ... »

Le concerné passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, l'encourageant à lui dire ses mots qu'il désirait ardemment depuis si longtemps. Il observa son magnifique visage avec ses yeux aux longs cils clos, sa peau impeccable, ses mèches noires mouillées, plaquées sur sa tête dévoilant son étrange croix sur le front.

« Hisoka, je ... »

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux francs dans les siens avant de confesser :

« Je... j'aime ce que tu me fais. »

A ces mots, le joker fut prit d'un sentiment incontrôlable, la joie, le désir et une immense satisfaction se mêlaient en lui et semblaient exploser en tout son être, se saisissant de chaque fibre de sa personne. Il saisit le visage de Kuroro entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de la douche. Le jeune chef lui rendit son baiser le plus fougueusement possible, cherchant avec avidité la dominance de celui-ci. Hisoka ne fut s'empêcher de gémir en sentant l'ardeur, l'acharnement et le désir du l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il se sentait comme submergé par lui, emporté dans un tourbillon de fièvre, de luxure et de passion qui l'extasiait. Il sentit soudain Kuroro inverser leur position et le mur heurta son dos, son torse rencontra celui de son asservissant tandis que les mains de celui-ci le maintenaient fermement par les épaules afin de l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Il aimait ça. Oh oui, il adorait même. Un gémissement simultané leur échappa quand l'homme aux yeux opales dans un mouvement hasardeux frotta leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leur provoquant une décharge plaisir. Il eu un sourire taquin contre les lèvres de son amant et recommença sa friction avec stupre. Quand le joker sentit les lèvres de du chef de la brigade quitter les siennes pour s'attaquer à son cou tandis que le mouvement oscillatoire de ses hanches contre son sexe se poursuivait il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Kuroro ... Kuroro ... je sais ce qu'on va faire ...

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit sensuellement celui-ci en continuant d'embrasser son cou tout en esquissant un sourire.  
- Prend-moi ... »

L'homme aux yeux opales suspendit son geste, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se recula et dévisagea le magicien avec des yeux étonnés et suspicieux.

« Tu veux ... que je te baise ? »

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres d'Hisoka

« Oh que oui je le veux. »

Le chef de la brigade lui offrit un regard à la fois malicieux et triomphant. Il retourna le joker et le fit se mettre face à la paroi de la douche et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, mais ne t'avise pas à revenir sur ta décision par après" dit-il tandis que ses mains descendaient doucement, traçant lascivement la courbe de son dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses qu'il écarta, se préparant à plonger ses doigts et susurra :

« Fais attention, tu risques de souffrir.  
- T'en fais pas pour ça, je connais. »

Kuroro suspendit une nouvelle fois son geste et écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Hisoka avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci éclata de rire à sa réaction et lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu es un cas à part ? Tout le monde se fait prendre une fois avant de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la règle du jeu. » Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Décidément, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises, mais il décida tout de même de remettre ses questions à plus tard, son désir, tout comme celui du joker, le torturant de plus en plus.  
Il laissa doucement ses deux doigts glisser jusqu'à l'entrée du magicien, en fit doucement le tour avant de les plonger dedans, arrachant un gémissement au joker. Il retira ses doigts avant de les renfoncer, exécutant un mouvement de va et vient. Il se délectait des soupirs concupiscents que le magicien poussait à chaque nouvel aléa, l'incitant à aller plus vite, mais Kuroro n'était pas décidé à le satisfaire de suite. Il continua de pratiquer de longs et paresseux mouvements préparatoires faisant languir Hisoka qui grognait de mécontentement et d'impatience. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir torturé ainsi son amant qui se vengeait maintenant en lui faisant payer.

« Kuroro ... » gémit-il.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs estima l'avoir assez fait attendre, et de toute manière il ne pouvait lui-même plu se retenir très longtemps et ajouta un troisième doigt à son manège tout en exécutant un mouvement latéral dans la cavité humide de son compagnon. Le souffle de celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier et saccadé et un rictus entre la douleur et le plaisir déformait les traits de son visage. C'était si bon ... mais toujours pas assez pour le joker. Il voulait qu'il le prenne violemment, avec brutalité et sans scrupules, et immédiatement, afin de satisfaire au plus vite ses bas instincts. Il crispa ses phalanges contres la paroi de frustration, avant de sentir le torse de Kuroro rencontrer langoureusement le sien et les doigts de sa main libre s'entrelacer aux siens tandis qu'il mordillait son oreille avant de lui demander d'une voix sensuelle et provoquante :

« Pourquoi tant d'impatience ? »

Un gémissement torturé lui répondit.

« Tu sais pourtant que plus la période de frustration sera longue, plus la jouissance te satisfera ... »

L'homme aux yeux opales se sentait lui aussi de plus en plus supplicié par cette attente et sa bouche salivait quand il pensait à ce qui allait suivre.

« Kuroro ... »

L'intéressé sentit un frisson le parcourir à ses mots, Hisoka avait repris ce ton suave, qui fit tomber ses dernières résistances. Il retira sa main, se saisit de son sexe qu'il plaça devant l'antre d'Hisoka, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein brutal, qui arracha un cri étouffé de douleur au dominé, qui se mua en halètement. Le chef de la brigade attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis lui demanda dans un souffle, bien que connaissant la réponse :

« Tu es sûr ?  
- Je n'attend que ça ... »

Réponse très satisfaisante. Il se retira donc légèrement pour replonger une nouvelle fois, leur arrachant un gémissement en écho, avant d'entamer une cadence d'allées et venues tout en épousant de sa main sur la verge d'Hisoka le mouvement de son corps. Il laissa son visage courir dans le dos de son amant, le mordillant par endroit, tout en se laissant bercer par les mouvements des muscles qui se mouvait gracieusement accompagnant chaque intrusion. Il soupirait voluptueusement, et le joker lui rendait un gémissement sensuel. Kuroro accéléra la cadence chaloupée de ses hanches souples, ainsi que celui de sa main sur la verge d'Hisoka. Leurs soupirs s'intensifièrent, se muant de plus en plus en gémissements. L'homme aux cheveux noirs détacha sa main qui était enlacée à celle de son dominé et la mis à profit pour enlacer le torse de son amant, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher, régulièrement de murmurer dans un souffle le nom de leur partenaire, qui leur semblait être tout à ce moment là, cet être qui leur donnait tant de plaisir, celui qui les envoyait toujours plus haut vers des sommets extatique. Ils en avaient maintenant plus que besoin. Chaque pénétration du chef de la brigade augmentait leur hargne, leur désir, ce besoin urgent de n'être plus qu'un corps et leur arrachait ce soupir suppliant destiné à l'autre qui résonnait entre les parois de la douches. Ils leurs en fallait encore, encore, et toujours plus. Leurs gémissements qui se muaient en cris de plus en plus forts leurs indiquèrent qu'ils étaient proches du septième ciel, surtout Hisoka. Il laboura de ses doigts le mur en sentant un spasme traverser tout son corps et il articula en soupirant de façon saccadée ...

« Je ... je vais ... j... »

Kuroro plaqua sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de finir sa phrase et lui murmura avec difficulté :

« Attend ... encore un peu ... un peu ... Hisok... »

Ce fut la dernière poussée dont il eu besoin pour atteindre sa libération et sa jouissance explosa en Hisoka qui se laissa également aller à l'orgasme dans un long râle de délivrance tandis que sa semence se rependait dans la main de son asservissant. Kuroro se retira dans un ultime soupir et enlaça le torse du joker en posant sa joue contre son dos tandis que ce dernier tentait de reprendre son souffle en s'agrippant avec difficulté au mur de la douche. Il sentit soudain le dos de son amant tressauter sous son visage avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier riait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- Rien, mais c'était tellement bon que j'ai besoin de rire. »

Kuroro fronça les sourcils :

« Tu frôle l'hystérie ma parole ... enfin, ce n'est pas g... »

Le joker s'était retourné et l'avait coupé d'un baiser fiévreux et sauvage, que l'autre lui rendit en fermant les yeux.

« Dis Kuroro, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
- Mmmh ?  
- Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'en ai pas eu assez ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin. La journée promettait d'être longue.


End file.
